Always Been You
by shadowofddeath
Summary: Their breakup was awful, but they never left the others heart. They could never find real love again after each other. Post DOTM.
1. Chapter 1

**HI! This is just a quick author's note. This is my second Transformers fanfic about Mikaela and Sam. But this time, it's way different. Well, not WAY different. I hope you like it! Reviews make me write better and faster, leave me some?**

- x -

That fateful ride home after the battle. Carly had been almost completely silent the whole time. She would nervously look out the window, bite her lip or her nail, drum her fingers on her lap, and keep looking out of the window. She didn't even spare Sam a glance. Every time he brought up a question, or even something as simple as asking if she was okay, she would just nod quickly and not look over. Sam took a deep, shaky breath. This couldn't happen. Not again. Why did the Autobots need Sam so much, anyway? He was losing the people he cared about most to try and save the world from Decepticon attacks. The soft thrum of Bee's engine as he drove them back to Carly's was the only thing keeping Sam from losing his mind.

Once they finally arrived to Carly's place, Sam quickly got out of the driver's seat to go open Carly's door for her, but she was already out and quickly walking to her door by the time Sam got to her side. She didn't even look up to see him standing there. Sam turned back to his black and yellow Camaro, looking to it for advice.

"Do you think she's gonna break up with me?" Sam asked nervously to the car. Bee, his audio still not fully intact, made a thrum that sounded very much like an 'I don't know'. Sam sighed, before looking at the house and walking to it. Once arriving at the door, he quickly turned the handle to find it locked. His heart sank lightly.

"Carly? You accidently locked the door, babe." He said. He heard silence, and then a small shuffle that came closer to the door. Still, no unlock or response. "Carly? Come on, open the door." He said lightly, his heart beating faster with each growing second of no response. He finally heard her sigh close to the door, before she responded.

"You have to go, Sam," She said in her slight English accent. Sam's heart sunk to the pit of his stomach. He waited impatiently for an explanation. "I…I can't handle this. There's too much at risk, Sam. I'm sorry. I just…just…can't. I'll bring you down your things, but you can't stay here."

"You called me a hero. This is what I do! I can't change the way I am!" Sam yelled through the door, heartbreak seeping through his voice. She was serious. He could tell. He just couldn't believe that she dumped him after one battle. This was his life. There was no going back, no changing it. "You told me you loved me."

"Yes, Sam, I did. You still are a hero. But I can't deal with your lifestyle. I need something simpler, something I can keep up with, and not have to worry about my life, or my mates. And I do love you, Sam, truly I do. But I'm not in love with you anymore. You're not the kind of hero I thought you to be…I can't explain you. Just make this easier on the both of us and just…go. Goodbye, Sam." Her soft voice said. He heard her footsteps moving away from the door. He had seen all the movies. He wasn't going to be a douche, standing on her doorstep and demanding her to unlock the door. No. He didn't need that, and neither did she. Instead, he stared at the house, before turning and slowly walking back to his waiting car, Bee.

He heard her unlock the door, and Sam turned around quickly, hopeful that she would change his mind. But instead, she quickly sat down the two suitcases and the briefcase that he came with, along with that damned lucky bunny's foot. She looked up to him, her eyes wide, and she blew him a soft kiss and mouthed goodbye before closing the door and locking it once more. This time, Sam knew that it wouldn't be welcoming him anytime soon.

He had no other choice but to go back to his car. His heart ached. Not as bad as the first time, since that was his first girlfriend and his true love, but it hurt. Pretty damn bad too. Sam walked to the doorstep, picking up his things, before turning away from the house. He dazedly walked back to Bumblebee, watching as the car opened the door for him invitingly and automatically. Sam, still in a daze, sat down hard in the seat as Bee closed the door for him, started the ignition, and began to drive off the opposite way in which they came. Sam didn't have the strength or energy to ask where he was taking him. He didn't care at this point. He tossed his bags in the backseat, and turned back around.

"Just, don't take me to my parents place, for the love of god." Sam mumbled. Bee made a sound like an acceptation, and kept driving. Sam leaned his head against the back of the seat, closing his eyes as the pain spread over him like a needle blanket. He needed something to numb the pain. He reached across the passenger seat, which still smelled of Carly, and opened the glove box. He dug around until he found the half pint of vodka he kept in there. Sam wasn't a heavy drinker, and never was. But something was better than nothing for the pain. He unscrewed the cap, the sharp tinge of liquor filling the air. On a normal circumstance, Bee would have said something. But even the car could see how much pain Sam was in, so he let it be.

Sam was finished with the bottle in less than 10 minutes. He didn't feel any different. Slightly numbing the pain, but not taking it away. Sam cleared his throat before speaking to Bee his request.

"Can…you just take me to the bar? Or, better yet, a club?" Sam asked. Bee hesitated, and Sam leaned his head back and groaned. "Come on, Bee, just do this for me. Please. I don't wanna fight." Sam said, running a hand through his short, tousled hair. Bee made a sound similar to groaning, before making a radio announcement.

"Anything…you'll ever need…always come back…for…support, buddy." Bumblebee said, using different audios to vocalize what he was trying to say to Sam. Sam smiled and leaned back against the seat, falling into a short daze before Bee lightly shook the car not too long after, announcing their arrival. Sam sat up slowly, stretching widely, before looking down at his clothes. He was pretty clean on his skin, except for his face, and his clothes were filthy. Bee also noticed, giving him a sharp face-on spray to fix that problem. Sam spat and sputtered, but the dirt rinsed off.

"Thanks." Sam said sharply, before reaching in the backseat for his bag. It still smelled of Carly. He took a deep shaky breath before looking through it for his flannel black and white shirt, and some dark jeans. Bee pulled up a curtain over all the windows, while Sam quickly changed out of his old clothes. Once he was done, he looked in the mirror. He saw himself as mildly attractive now, and not looking like he just came out of a mini war. He then looked back out at the club scene, not feeling anything towards it. He sighed deeply and shook his head, looking back down at his lap.

"Just… take me somewhere else, Bee. Anywhere but my Mom's and Carly's." Sam said. The vehicle happily accepted, glad that he decided not to get drunk and do something he would probably regret. Sam leaned the seat all the way back as Bumblebee took Sam to who knows where. Sam didn't care. He fell asleep against the seat once more.

He woke up to a shaking chair once more, dazedly looking around. It was too dark, and the vodka was going into his head finally, blurring his vision. Bee grabbed Sam's infinite ring of keys, and grabbed one, reaching it out and handing it to him. Sam grabbed the key, and walked out of the car up to the unknown house. If Sam had a key to this place, it must be somewhere he knows. He didn't ask Bee. The car always knew what was best.

Once Sam reached the doorstep, he shoved the key into the door. He listened as it fit perfectly. He twisted the lock, and then the knob, with uneasy hands. When he finally pushed the door open, the house was dark. It had to be around 12 or 1 o'clock in the morning. He turned around, grabbed his key out of the door, and kicked it close. The house was perfectly cool compared to the temperature outside in the hot summer weather. As the drinks were blurring his mind and his common sense, he felt around the house until he found the first door that showed up. He pushed it open, to see a nice little bathroom, with a soft white rug, and a puffy looking white robe. That looked like the most comfortable thing in there, so Sam stripped of all his clothes, exception of his boxers, and wrapped the robe around him.

He looked around for somewhere to fall down, and the best thing was the glistening white shower/tub with a black and silver shower curtain. Sam settled himself comfortable and spacious tub, not taking long to drift back off to sleep. He was tired, heartbroken, hurting, aching, and he couldn't feel his tongue. It was time to catch some serious z's.

- x -

Mikaela Banes was waking up to the fresh start of a new day, hopeful that it will be a successful one. She was good as a mechanic, yes, but that wasn't bringing enough money in. She was finished with her online college course, graduating with her MBA of International Business. She had worked her ass off for that, not wanting to be another person in the family with no official college paper to show. She reached over for her nightstand, flicking the small light on before rolling off to the side of the bed and sitting there. She stretched widely with a small yawn, before pushing herself off of the soft mattress.

She peaked around her blinds, where always closed, to see how bright it was. The sun was just on the horizon, so it was probably around 5:00. She checked the time to make sure. She groaned when it was confirmed; 5:13 am. Mikaela wouldn't be able to go back to sleep that easy, but she knew a nice hot bath would help. She dropped the blinds back into place, before pulling her black tank top over her head. She reached around her back and unclipped the midnight blue silk bra she was wearing, before throwing it off to the bed. She then shimmied out of the matching underwear, standing completely naked in her warm and comforting room.

She made the small walk down her hallway to the bathroom, and not wanting to alarm her senses, left the light off. Bright lights always had her wide awake. She reached over the side of the bathtub, turning on the water to a steaming temperature, before walking back out of the dark room and into her own, to grab some comfortable clothes to go back to sleep in after her shower.

Sam woke to the feeling of perfectly hot water touching his feet. He moved away from it slightly, before realizing the person was probably making a bath for him. His mind still not clear, considering the fact that he was still have sleep, he stripped of the robe and his boxers, settling into the hot water that soothed over his achy body. He leaned back in the bathtub, enjoying the feeling of the water running over him.

Mikaela walked back into the bathroom, reopening the door. She walked on the soft plush white rug to her toilet seat, flipping the cover down before placing her clothes on top of it. She then turned around and felt for the side of the tub. Once she found it, she swung both legs over the side and slowly climbed in the tub. But she wasn't the only person in the tub. Someone was beneath her. Mikaela screamed.

"What the…" Sam said dazedly, while Mikaela kept screaming, getting out of the water so fast that she slipped and fell off the side of the tub. But that didn't stop her. In her naked, glistening glory, she ran to the wall and flicked the switch on, still screaming.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY TUB?" She demanded, backing as far up against the bathroom door as her heart pounded faster than a 180 beat metronome. Sam sat up quickly as soon as he heard the voice. That voice. He knew that voice. He could never forget it.

"Mikaela?" Sam asked incredulously. Mikaela finally focused on the person in the tub, and her mind became completely confused.

"Sam? What the hell! Are you some kind of rapist now, hiding in peoples bathtubs?" Mikaela asked, her voice still screeching. Sam tried to remember how he got there, and then snapped his fingers together.

"Dammit, it was Bee! He took me here! Last night, I got drunk, so I told him take me anywhere safe but my parents or Carly's. And I guess he took me here." Sam explained. Mikaela stared incredulously.

"First of all, if he took you here, how the hell did you get in! And who is Carly, your girlfriend?" She asked, before realizing she was still naked from Sam's mouthwatering stare at her body. She quickly grabbed a towel off the hook that was behind the shower, giving Sam a nice look at her backside, which he greatly admired. She wrapped the towel around herself before going back against the door with a suspicious look on her face.

"Well, Bee took my key ring and pointed this one out and gave it to me. I do remember that. When the key fit, I just kind of wobbled my way into whatever room I saw, which happened to be your bathroom. And no, Carly…well, now she's my ex-girlfriend. Hence the reason I got drunk last night." Sam said, a wave of sadness rolling over him as he said that. Mikaela knew that part was true; she could see it written all over Sam's face. She sighed heavily, not having many other options but to help him.

"Look, I'm sorry about your girlfriend Sam. But you can't just come waltzing into peoples houses! I almost got my knife and killed you!" Mikaela said. Sam had to hide the small smile that was spreading across his face. "But, since you are an old friend, and someone who clearly needs some help, I'll make you a cup of coffee and try to help you get this whole mess situated." Sam sighed happily, still in the tub. He gratefully climbed out, still naked, and hugged Mikaela's wet form.

"Thank you so much Mikaela, this really means a lot." Sam said, his head on her wet chest just above the towel. Mikaela nodded and looked around awkwardly before hugging him back.

"Yeah, no problem. Umm, do you need some clothes or something?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! Sorry it took so long for an update; my computer erased everything, so I had to start this one over from scratch. ENJOY!**

**Title: **Always Been You

**Rating: **T, for a few curse words.

**Chapter: **Two

**No, I don't own Transformers. Oh, but I wish I could.**

-; x;-

"Here's your coffee." Mikaela said, sliding into the seat across from Sam and passing over the steaming cup of tasty coffee. Sam quickly grabbed the hot mug, and took a long sip, relishing in the delicious taste.

"Thank you. Why didn't you get a cup?" Sam asked, before taking another tentative sip of the coffee so not to burn his tongue. Mikaela looked down at the table with a small smile.

"Didn't plan to be up this early, and I kinda plan on going back to sleep." Mikaela informed him. She saw the growing dismay in Sam's face as he realized he would now be awake, so she quickly comforted him. "No, no. I made you decaf. Don't worry." Mikaela said, smiling at him. "I'll even get myself a cup to prove it." Mikaela said, standing up and grabbing a mug out of one of the top cabinets. Sam couldn't help himself but stare as the edge of her short silk nightgown rose just above the bottom of her round butt. Sam gulped deeply and shook his head, trying to clear the dirty thoughts that had clouded it.

Once Mikaela had poured herself a cup, and poured more into Sam's, she sat back at the table. She took a few sips out of her own coffee, sighing lightly and running a hand through her long dark hair that fell to her mid back. Sam couldn't help but stare. Mikaela noticed, but decided not to make things more awkward by announcing that she had noticed.

"Thank you, for everything, Mickey. Really." Sam said sincerely, taking another drink out of the coffee cup. Mikaela couldn't help the smile that not only lit up her face, but the whole room. She looked down at her lap and laughed quietly.

"What is it?" Sam asked, curious.

"Nothing, nothing," Mikaela said, a smile still on her face. "It's just that no one's called me Mickey but you. It's been a while since I heard it. Just weird for me, I guess."

"How is that even possible? Mickey is the best nickname ever. I'm surprised no one else has used it yet." Sam said, shaking his head as he took a tentative sip out of the coffee.

"Well, we all know you're the best at nicknames, LadiesMan217." Mikaela said, staring him down with a smile upon her lips as she also took a sip from her coffee.

"Ah, shit." Sam said, gaining a small laugh from both of them. "That stupid username will haunt me for the rest of my life. Though, I did get a few naughty e-bay inbox messages." Sam said, smiling. Mikaela almost spit out her coffee, as she burst into laughter.

"How old were they, thirty-nine?" Mikaela asked as she quieted her laughter. Sam's dorkiness returned as his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. He took a sip from his coffee before joining her in her laughs.

"Bingo. Exact age on the dot. How did you know? Going through my personal e-bay accounts?" Sam said as he waggled an eyebrow at her playfully. Mikaela scoffed, before setting down her coffee mug.

"Psh, you wish. Almost everyone who sends dirty messages through sites like e-bay is approaching their mid-life crisis faster than they wish. Common fact. They have to get some kind of… sexual excitement, and I guess they get that from dirty inboxes." Mikaela said, shrugging, before taking another sip. Upon hearing 'sex' coming out of Mikaela's mouth, Sam's mind flashed once more with extremely animalistic thoughts.

_This woman is a temptress. She's got to know what she's doing. Keep your shit together, Sam. Don't lose your hold on sanity over her. Even though it would be amazing if you could lose her clothes too… _Sam thought, taking a sneaky look at the top of her lacy red silk nightgown. He shook his head, before putting his hands on both sides of his head and pulling gently, rubbing a hand back and forth against his hair.

"You okay, Sam?" Mikaela asked, concern filling her voice as she looked at him. He avoided eye contact. He didn't think he could hold it together if she looked at him with those tempting eyes of hers. He'd have to push everything off the small table and have his way with her until the legs of the table broke.

"I'll be right back." Sam said, quickly pushing away from the table and walking out her front door. He sighed deeply once he was out, away from her tempting form inside. Why did she have to be so goddamn beautiful? So sexy, perfect, seductive, tempting, all without even realizing what she was doing. He stood in the middle of her driveway, the sun still not risen yet, and looked around, before realizing something was missing.

_Bumblebee. _

Where was the flashy bot? Sam quickly ran down the sidewalk and back, but saw no sign. He turned to walk back into the house, before noticing his bag in the corner of the driveway. He quickly shuffled over to it. He picked it up, and noticed a small white note on top of it that fluttered to the ground.

"Sam? Everything okay?" Mikaela asked, approaching him slowly. In the golden sun, she was almost glowing, the silk nightgown hugging her beautiful curves. Sam cursed inwardly, of course she would have to come back out here and distract him. The things he would do to her. No, forget that. Back to the note. Sam squinted and started to read it.

"_Dear Sam, I am so sorry I had to leave on such a short notice. I hope you are happy with where I've placed you! I know she can take care of you more than anyone else I know can. The government called the bots and I for more extensive training. I will report back as soon as I can. However, I am not sure how long that will be from now. Please be happy with the clothes that I have provided for you. Much love, your guardian, Bumblebee." _Sam read the note and sighed, before feeling Mikaela's warm body right on his back. She read the note and smiled big, stepping away from Sam slowly.

"I love that bot! Next time you see him, tell him this, I still love you, and you'll always be my favorite bot. Can you do that for me?" Mikaela asked Sam. For a second, Sam allowed himself to hear 'I still love you, and you'll always be my favorite.'

"Yeah, I can." Sam said to her, smiling. He muttered under his breath, "I can do a lot of things for you, and to you."

"What was that?" Mikaela asked, barely hearing him. Sam looked up, and put on his best poker face. The last thing he needed was Mikaela looking at him like a creeper when they had just got reunited.

"Nothing, just thinking. I know I don't have enough money for a hotel, and even at a motel, I could only afford a few nights." Sam said, running a hand through his hair as he tried to think of a way to work everything out, especially his living conditions. He doubted Mikaela would be up and willing to accept her ex back into her house.

Mikaela sighed before looking around, crossing her arms underneath her breasts to warm herself against the cool air. It took everything Sam had not to stare.

"You can stay with me until Bee gets back, if you want. I don't have anything else interesting in my life, and I could use the company. And it looks like you need some help right now." Mikaela said to Sam, smiling and uncrossing her arms, before turning to walk into her house. She made the motion with her index finger for him to follow her in, smiling. "Come on, don't just stand there."

Sam followed as quickly as a dog. And in the back of his mind, he imagined that motion with her index finger might just be inviting him somewhere else soon.

-; x;-

As Mikaela gave Sam a tour of the small house, he looked around with spiked interest. The small house was completely Mikaela. Nothing too big, but just enough for her. But that was the problem.

It was a single person home.

"I…I guess I could turn my car parts room into a bedroom for you. I need to clear out most of that junk anyway. Minus well do it now or never, right?" Mikaela asked him as she walked into the room, flicking on the lights. It was the only other room in the house. It was very small, but had that homey feeling to it at the same time.

"I guess. But you don't have to do all this, Kay. Really, I could sleep in the tub again." Sam said with a smile on his face. Mikaela laughed and turned the light switch off, and turning and closing the door behind them.

"No offence, but climbing in a tub with us both naked doesn't seem like the smartest thing to do at the moment." Mikaela said. That was the truth. It would be the smartest thing to do. But her body didn't think of smart things at the moment. It wanted what it wanted. She had almost given up trying to control her raging hormones. She had the libido of a 15 year old boy.

"Yeah, you're probably right on that one." Sam said as he wrapped the robe around himself tighter. The last thing he needed was for Mikaela to see his developing hard on. Why did she have to get all descriptive like that?

"Well, since we don't have any other sleeping places right now, you can sleep in my bed. I have to go to work soon anyway, so just help yourself to anything you want, I guess." Mikaela said, leading him to her room. She flicked the light on once they reached it, illuminating her slightly messy room.

"Sorry it's not picked up, I wasn't really expecting any guests." Mikaela said laughing quietly at the last part. She quickly walked forward to pick up some of the clothes that were strewn in random places across her room. Once she had them all gathered in her arms, she kicked open her dirty clothes bin and tossed them in. She then tried to straighten the bed as much as she could, before leaning against her desk and looking around. She then took a glance at the clock and jumped off of her dresser quickly.

"Shit, I didn't know it was this late! I gotta go." Mikaela said. As she was telling Sam all of this, she was digging through her dresser and grabbing her ripped shorts, pulling them up underneath the nightgown. Sam tried his hardest not to look, but he couldn't help himself. She turned away from him before she peeled the nightgown off over her head and replaced it with a grey tank top. She tossed the nightgown on the floor, before grabbing her combat boots beside her dresser and quickly putting them on her feet.

"I'll see you later, Sam. My cell number is the same as its always been, in case something happens. Bye!" Mikaela said quickly, hugging him before stepping past him and out of the door. Once it closed behind her, he heard the rev of her motorcycle before she was off. Sam stood in the middle of her room, frozen in place.

"Well, damn." Sam said.


End file.
